Married? What!
by miniminidiot
Summary: (Continued) It's BTS! NamJin - Namjoon x Seokjin / "Si..siapa kau?" / "Aku suamimu." / "Tidak. Tidaak. Tidaaak. Dasar orang gila!" / "Begitu caramu memperlakukan suamimu?" / "Aaaaaaaaah! Aku bisa gilaaaa!" /
1. Chapter 1

**Married? What?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **BL/Yaoi** / Namjin - Namjoon x Seokjin / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema di dalam ruangan persegi yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Seorang lelaki yang merupakan pemilik kamar bernuansa _baby blue_ perpaduan merah muda itu kini mondar mandir dan tampak menyusun beberapa benda untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas nya yang diletakkan di atas tempat tidur. Usai memasukkan semua yang dipikirnya cukup, lelaki itu berdiri dengan memangku dagu pada tangan kanannya. Memastikan sekali lagi keperluannya sudah lengkap.

Lelaki itu mematut diri di depan cermin, diam-diam memuji dirinya sendiri yang memang benar _good looking_. Wajah oval dengan pipi tembam, kulit putih mulus seperti bayi, bibir gendut yang menggoda iman -jangan lupakan warnanya yang semerah _strawberry_ -, mata bulat, tubuh ramping tinggi semampai, dan senyum manis. Deskripsi itu cukup untuk menyatakan betapa cantiknya seorang Kim Seokjin. Dan ia adalah seorang laki-laki. _**Catat itu.**_

Seokjin meraih dua buah buku yang lumayan tebal dan menyampirkan tas punggungnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Hari ini lelaki cantik itu hanya ingin menyelesaikan beberapa tugas di perpustakaan sebelum berangkat ke Anyang untuk menghabiskan waktu libur Imlek nya bersama sang ibunda. Sudah lama ia tidak pulang. Seokjin tersenyum - senyum sendiri membayangkan harinya yang menyenangkan di kampung halamannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kim Namjoon apa kau gila?"

"Jika menurutmu aku sudah gila, maka aku tidak akan keberatan jika itu memang bisa membebaskanku dari pernikahan konyol itu."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Yoongi mana?"

"Tch!" Namjoon mendecak. "Itu masalahnya, aku tak bisa menhubungi ponselnya, sial." Lelaki tampan berkulit _tan_ itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kedua lelaki itu kini berada di balik pintu gereja tempat lelaki yang bersurai merah muda itu akan menikah. _**Dadakan**_.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Mana kutahu, kuda! Aku sudah meminta bantuannya kemarin dan si Mini itu hanya menyetujuinya."

Hoseok -lelaki yang baru saja disebut kuda oleh Namjoon- menendang tulang kering Namjoon. "Ya! Bersyukurlah aku memban-.."

"Permisi, Tuan. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Ucapan Hoseok terpotong oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang menghampiri mereka berdua. Namjoon tersenyum pada sang pendeta. "Maaf calon istri saya belum datang. Sebentar lagi, akan saya jemput dia sudah ada di depan."

"Silahkan." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat mempersilahkan Namjoon -sang mempelai pria-.

Namjoon segera berlari begitu saja, meninggalkan Hoseok dengan rahang terjatuh tak habis pikir dengan Namjoon. Apa yang akan dilakukan sepupu gilanya itu? Hoseok hanya bisa berdoa semoga apapun yang dipikirkan Namjoon sekarang bisa _masuk akal._

.

.

"Sial. Terkutuk kau Min Yoongi!"

Mengumpat. Namjoon memutar otak cerdasnya untuk mencari jalan keluar. Berhubung Yoongi yang awalnya akan menjadi istrinya tidak menampakkan diri bahkan sejengkal pun jadi yaah.. Namjoon akan melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu. Termasuk dengan...-

"Hei. Ikut denganku sekarang."

...- menyeret seseorang entah siapa yang ditemukannya di pinggir jalan. Apapun. Asalkan ia bisa menikah hari ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari pada naik bus Seokjin lebih memilih berjalan kaki saja, lagi pula tidak buruk sekalian sambil melihat-lihat, mungkin saja ada yang menarik. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat buku tebal yang dibawanya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah gereja yang lumayan besar di dekatnya. Melihat ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir sepertinya ada yang sedang menikah. Aah, Seokjin juga jadi ingin rasanya. Lekaki cantik itu terkikik kecil membayangkan jika dirinya sudah menikah nanti. Kakinya melangkah sambil otaknya terus berkhayal ria. Belum cukup sepuluh langkah jarak antara dirinya dan gereja itu tiba-tiba saja Seokjin terperanjat saat seseorang menariknya begitu saja.

"Hei. Ikut denganku sekarang."

Seokjin melongo. Sebelah tangannya dengan susah payah menahan buku tebal agar tetap berada dalam dekapannya. Sementara yang sebelah lagi jangan ditanya, sudah berada di genggaman seseorang. Seokjin hanya memandang punggung tegap berbalut jas hitam itu menariknya begitu saja. Dan Seokjin hanya terlalu _shock_ untuk bereaksi.

.

.

.

Dua lelaki yang tengah berlari itu kini sudah tiba di dalam sebuah gereja yang cukup besar. Disambut oleh kumpulan orang yang duduk rapi mengisi barisan kursi jemaat. Dan pria paruh baya yang sudah berdiri tegak di altar.

Namjoon mengatur napasnya. Memposisikan lelaki yang _entah siapa_ itu disampingnya. Lelaki itu hanya diam saja sedari tadi dengan wajah datar, melongo, bingung atau apapun itu. Dalam kesempatan yang sempit Namjoon melirik buku tebal milik _calon istri_ nya yang sudah tergeletak di kursi jemaat paling depan. Mata sipitnya menangkap tulisan _**'Kim Seokjin'**_ di sisi buku itu.

Well, tidak lucu kalau Namjoon bahkan tidak mengetahui nama istrinya, 'kan?

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Bisa dimulai sekarang." Sambungnya mantap.

.

.

.

Seokjin seperti orang mati. Diseret begitu saja oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya ke.. Gereja? Yang dilewatinya tadi?

Seokjin mengedarkan mata bulatnya, mengamati setiap sudut bangunan tempatnya berada sekarang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, seperti orang idiot. Otaknya bekerja tidak seharusnya sekarang, mungkin efek _shock_. Hingga tidak mendengarkan baik-baik kalimat panjang nan lebar yang dialunkan oleh sang pastor.

"...- jadi, saudara Kim Seokjin. Apakah anda bersedia?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar samar oleh indra pendengarannya. Sampai sebuah cubitan di pinggangnnya membuatnya terkejut. Dan refleks berkata..-

"EH! YA?"

Lelaki cantik itu mengerjap lucu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kalian sah sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Selamat menempuh hidup baru dan selamat berbahagia."

Kata-kata itu diiringi dengan riuh ucapan dari orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan Seokjin baru sadar sekarang. Oke, saatnya untuk berteriak.

Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, refleks mencium sang istri untuk meredam apapun yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Namjoon melakukannya dengan mendekap erat Seokjin agar lelaki yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu tidak berontak. Ciuman yang cukup lama sampai-sampai Hoseok yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka berteriak.

 _"Dude, get a room please!"_

.

.

.

Seokjin ditarik, lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan ke gereja. Melainkan ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depannya.

"Aku pinjam dulu." Namjoon dengan cuek merampas kunci mobil dari salah satu pria yang berjaga di dekat pintu. Dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung memasukkan Seokjin ke dalam mobil dan membawanya lari. Ngga, ding. Melajukan mobil _sport_ hitam yang hanya bisa diisi oleh dua orang itu.

.

.

.

 _Blank_. Seokjin _blank_. Ciuman itu.. ciuman pertamanya. Si cantik menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Tadi dia baru saja dicium, _**bung**_. Di bibir.

Seokjin mencubit, menarik, hingga menampar pipinya sendiri. Mengundang lirikan bingung dari lelaki disebelahnya, suami sahnya, _ekhem_.

 _'Apa yang dilakukannya?'_ Namjoon bertanya sendiri. Istrinya itu terlihat aneh.

Belum puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Seokjin menoleh ke samping menemukan lelaki bersurai merah muda. Lama hanya memandang, hingga keberanian untuk menjambak helaian rambut berwarna lembut itu timbul. Menurut Seokjin sekarang, jika lelaki itu berteriak berarti semua ini _**nyata**_. Dan pelakunya adalah _**orang gila ini**_.

.

.

 **Ckiiiiiiit!**

"AWW! Ya! YAA!" Tarikan keras di rambutnya membuat Namjoon refleks menginjak rem dengan kuat. Sepasang suami istri baru itu hampir saja terantuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Namjoon tidak terima dengan pergerakan tak terduga Seokjin.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

Seokjin hanya menatapnya lucu. Diam.

.

.

 _'Dia bersuara. Bersuara!'_ Heboh Seokjin dalam hatinya. Berarti ini semua... Nyata? Tidak mungkin!

Sedetik kemudian teriakan melengking Seokjin menggema memenuhi seluruh ruang di dalam mobil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seokjin berteriak panjang, menutup kedua mata dan telinganya.

Sementara Namjoon yang di sebelahnya terkejut bukan main. Mata sipitnya melebar, panik. Seokjin tiba-tiba saja berteriak. "Hei, ya! Ya! Jangan berteriak. Hei!" Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin yang menutup telinganya.

Lelaki cantik itu berhenti. Membuka matanya hanya untuk menemukan wajah Namjoon yang langsung di hadapannya. Kaget. Seokjin berteriak, lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..- mmmph! Mmmmphh! Mmph!" Tak ada cara lain selain membekap orang yang kini sudah menjadi istri sahnya. Namjoon menghela napas lelah.

"Diam atau kuperkosa kau sekarang." Suara berat, datar, dan terucap dingin terkesan mengintimidasi seketika menghentikan semua pergerakan dan pemberontakan Seokjin.

Ingatkan Hoseok nanti untuk mengajari Namjoon menggunaan ancaman yang sedikit lebih sopan.

.

.

.

.

"Masih mau berteriak?"

Seokjin cukup sadar posisi dirinya sekarang ini. Alarm di dalam otaknya memberikan sinyal bahaya. Lelaki cantik itu mengangguk kecil. Dan setelah kedua tangan besar Namjoon melepaskan bekapan menjeratnya, Seokjin bisa bernapas lega.

Keduanya kini berhadapan di dalam mobil. Hening mengisi waktu selama beberapa saat sampai suara Seokjin memecah. "Si..siapa kau?" Tanyanya waspada, memundurkan tubuhnya hingga hampir menempel pada kaca mobil.

Namjoon menjawab ringan. "Suamimu."

"A-apa?" Tolong yakinkan Seokjin jika yang di dengarnya ini salah.

"Suamimu, sayang. Kau istriku."

Apa-apaan ini?! Seokjin menolak keras jawaban itu. "Tidak! Tidaak. Tidaaaaak. Jangan mempermainkanku. Dasar orang gila!" Jelas Seokjin tak terima pada Namjoon sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan telunjuk.

"Hei beginikah caramu memperlakukan suamimu?" Kesabaran Namjoon sudah hampir menyentuh batasnya. Istrinya ini benar-benar.

"Tidak. Tidaaaak. Turunkan aku sekarang. Orang gila, penculik mesum. Penjahat turunkan aku!" Seokjin terus memberontak heboh seperti gadis yang diculik. Dengan seluruh adu lengan dan badan dengan Namjoon yang tubuhnya cukup besar akhirnya Seokjin berhasil membuka kunci otomatis dan melarikan diri.

"Orang gila sialaaaaan! Jahaaaat!" Umpatnya berteriak keras sambil berlari.

Sementara Namjoon hanya mengusap wajahnya lagi. Lelah.

.

.

.

Namjoon melajukan mobilnya kembali ke gereja untuk menemui Hoseok. Lelaki manis berwajah lonjong itu menunggunya di sana.

"Namjoonieee!" Hoseok berlari dan menangkap lengan Namjoon untuk dipeluknya. "Mana istrimu? Siapa tadi itu namanya...?"

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin."

"Ah ya! Itu! Mana dia?" Hoseok menoleh kebelakang, mencari seseorang yang sudah menjadi istri sah sepupunya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Kabur." Jawab Namjoon santai.

"Hah?!" - ini Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh Seokjin tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan dirinya akan menikah hari itu juga. Usai melarikan diri dari orang yang mengaku suaminya -dan memang benar suaminya, karena Seokjin baru menyadari kalau tadi ia memang sudah menikah dengan _orang itu_ , sah-, Seokjin menyegerakan diri untuk berangkat ke Anyang. Saat itu juga.

Selama diperjalanan Seokjin merenung. Memikirkan sebenarnya apa dosa yang ia perbuat? Lelaki cantik itu akui kalau dirinya tadi berharap untuk menikah, tapi tentu tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Apakah berdoa dan mengharapkan pernikahan itu adalah sebuah dosa?

Seokjin ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang.

"Haaaah.." Menghela napas. Seokjin hendak mengambil bantal kecil yang bisa dipakainya dileher, namun saat ingin membuka tas mata bulatnya menangkap cincin berbahan titanium putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Batal sudah niatnya untuk tidur.

Seokjin menatap cincin yang diakuinya pasti tidak murah. Mengembalikan semua memorinya dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

Tugas tak ada yang selesai.

Bukunya yang entah dimana sekarang.

Ciuman pertamanya direnggut.

Dan sekarang sudah menikah? Dengan...-

Tunggu, Seokjin bahkan tidak mengetahui nama suaminya. Yang benar saja?!

Seokjin mengacak rambut berwarna senada rumput lautnya. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Aku bisa gila!'_ Dan Seokjin melewati waktunya begitu saja hanya dengan menggerutu _plus_ meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru Namjin #tebar bunga #kabur

Cuap cuap dikit ah. Ngga nyangka banyak yang suka _**Fragile Sight**_ hiks, bentar nangis dulu :(

Haaaaaiiiiii semuanya, kecup sayang dari saya untuk semuanyaaa :*

Kalau ada yg tercekat, sebel, emosi, gemess, ya maap aja itu tanda sayang saya sama kaliaaaaan *hati*

Tapi jangan begal sy dulu, sadar kok kalau itu gantung, yg diotak sy emang masih ngegantung segitu X'D *diblender

Udah biarkan otak sy masi mikir dulu, dan ohya, sy suka sama yang capslock capslock itu lho :3 cinta kalian ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Married? What?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **BL/Yaoi** / Namjin - Namjoon x Seokjin / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cling cling cling**

 **Jduk**

.

.

 **Cling cling cling cling cling cling cling**

 **Jduk**

.

.

 **Cling**

 **Jduk**

.

.

 **Cling cling cling**

 **Jduk**

.

.

.

.

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG BERHENTI BERMAIN DAN BANTU AKU SINI!" Suara melengking Seokjin dari arah dapur mengejutkan lelaki yang tegah sibuk dengan _game_ di _smartphone_ nya dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Taehyung beranjak cepat, jangan sampai si koki cantik di dalam dapur sana bersuara lagi, atau Taehyung bisa saja tidak selamat dalam hitungan beberapa detik kedepan. Taehyung masih sayang nyawa, bung.

"Kenapa sih, hyung?"

"Sini bantu aku masak." Perintah Seokjin tanpa menoleh, sibuk memotong dadu daging sapinya.

"Tapi hyung aku kan seda-..."

"BERHENTI BERMAIN _**FLAPPY BIRD**_. LETAKKAN PONSELMU SEKARANG. CUCI PIRING. JANGAN MERUSAK APAPUN. ATAU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG _MILIKMU_ SEKARANG JUGA!" Ucap Seokjin penuh penekanan bahkan sebelum Taehyung selesai berbicara.

Sementara Taehyung hanya bisa menelan ludah pelan, ponselnya sudah tergeletak dimeja dan kedua tangannya sibuk melindungi selangkangan yang kini sudah menjadi target ujung pisau Seokjin.

"Siap kapten!" Taehyung melesat cepat, mencuci beberapa alat dapur yang kotor. Seokjin berada cukup jauh darinya, lelaki yang menyandang status sebagai kakaknya itu tampak menumis sesuatu. Taehyung melirik kemudian mencibir kecil, sangat kecil. "Dasar psikopat."

"Aku mendengarnya."

 _ **'Mati kau, Kim Taehyung.'** _ Melirik, lagi. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu mencicit pelan. "Ek..ekhem. Aku hanya bercanda hyung."

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Tae?" Tanya Seokjin pada Taehyung yang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Apa saja hyung, yang jelas bisa membuat ku kenyang." Taehyung nyengir. Seokjin hanya menggeleng malas melihat kelakuan adiknya. Walaupun terlampau sering berkelahi, tapi mereka saling menyayangi. Seokjin hanya tidak bisa untuk tidak gemas.

Setelah memesan, lelaki cantik itu meletakkan dagunya di telapak tangan, mengamati Taehyung yang masih sibuk. Semenjak kecil Taehyung memang sudah tampan. Sementara dirinya cantik. Usia mereka terpaut tiga tahun. Namun setelah Taehyung balita, ibunya mulai memperlakukan Seokjin seperti anak perempuan, alasannya karena Seokjin cantik, katanya.

Ah, melihat kulit Taehyung yang lebih gelap darinya membuat Seokjin teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang telah merubah hidupnya. Dan haruskah Seokjin menceritakannya sekarang? Mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

.

.

"Tae."

"Ya, hyung?" Taehyung menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tae, kau lihat ini?"

"Eung?" Taehyung mendongak, menatap jemari Seokjin dan melihat sesuatu yang melingkar. "Cincin yang bagus." Ucapnya singkat dan kembali bermain.

"Aku tahu. Tapi cincin yang membuatku sudah..." Seokjin diam, merasa sangat tidak rela untuk mengakui satu kata terakhir. Ia menghela napas. "...menikah".

Kepala Taehyung terangkat cepat. Mematung. Bola mata coklatnya bertemu dengan milik Seokjin. "Coba ulang hyung."

"Menikah, Tae. Aku sudah menikah."

Tidak ada jawaban, Taehyung masih di posisinya, diam dengan kedua sisi pipi menggembung karena terisi makanan -roti manis yang tadi dibelinya-. Seokjin yang dihadapannya juga melongo. Menunggu reaksi Taehyung yang sampai sekarang tak kunjung tiba. Dua bersaudara itu tampak bodoh, _**sialnya menarik**_. Dan pada kedipan ketiga, Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Seokjin meggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti kemana sang adik pergi.

Seokjin melihat Taehyung yang membawa seseorang berseragam pelayan di tempat mereka makan. Taehyung dan orang itu duduk bersebelahan. "Mau apa kau, Tae?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan, hyung. Coba ulang yang tadi? Hyung sudah menikah?"

"Hah? I-iya."

Taehyung beralih ke gadis disebelahnya. "Kau mendengarnya? Dia jawab iya tadi, 'kan?"

"Eh? I-iya. Aku mendengarnya."

Taehyung mengangguk polos. Kembali menarik pelayan yang tadi. Lalu mengambil pelayan yang lainnya hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Memastikan apakah ia tidak salah dengar bahwa kakaknya telah menikah. Menikah.

Lelaki dengan sifat yang tidak berbeda dengan alien itu baru saja akan menarik orang ketiga, kali ini yang menjadi targetnya adalah seorang kasir bertubuh mungil, namun Seokjin lebih dulu beranjak dari duduknya. Mengikuti kemana Taehyung berjalan. Seokjin menggeram pelan, ingin menghentikan aksi bodoh adiknya itu. "Ya! Kim Idiot Taehyung!"

 _ **PLAK**_

Seokjin menghantam belakang kepala Taehyung dengan gulungan brosur yang entah di dapatnya dari mana. "Lupakan itu. Pulang. Sekarang!"

.

.

.

 _Heol_. Seokjin kembali ke aktivitas rutinnya. Hari libur selama empat hari sangat kurang bagi mahasiswa kedokteran sepertinya. Mulai lagi semua kesibukannya terutama sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Seokjin menghadiri kelas **_farmakologi terapi._** Mata bulatnya terpusat pada seorang dokter berpostur tambun yang tengah menjelaskan materinya dengan sangat sederhana. Jujur saja, Seokjin menyukai kelas ini salah satunya karena dosen yang mengajarnya. Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum kecil, mengambil buku catatan kecil dan mulai menulis.

Setelah perkuliahan selesai Seokjin baru saja akan meninggalkan kelasnya sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. "Seokjin, ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar."

"Baik, paman." Seokjin membungkuk sopan kemudian mengikuti pamannya.

.

.

.

Setibanya diruangan Seokjin langsung duduk di hadapan dosen yang baru saja mengajarnya. Jangan heran, Bang Sihyuk. Seorang paman teman baik ibunya.

"Seokjin-ah, tahu kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang?"

Mendengar itu Seokjin mengangguk kecil, lelaki cantik itu sangat tahu akan alasannya.

"Saya tahu kau adalah mahasiswa yang cerdas, hampir disemua bidang. Tapi... tidak untuk biokomia." Lanjut Sihyuk mengingatkan. Sebagai seorang paman tentu saja tugasnya adalah untuk menjaga Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Ini tahun terakhirmu, Seokjin-ah."

Paman Sihyuk berdiri, dan mengusap pucuk kepala Seokjin yang menunduk. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Seokjin.

"Iya, paman. Aku akan berusaha lagi."

"Itu baru keponakanku. Ah iya, saya dengar dokter Park sudah pensiun, jadi departemen biokimia akan dipegang oleh orang lain mulai sekarang."

"Benarkah paman?" Seokjin refleks tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan giginya yang tersusun rapi.

"Tentu."

"Aaaah aku senang sekali! Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang menggodaku lagi dikelas itu." Seokjin berucap riang, sembari melompat kecil dan memeluk pamannya.

"Terimakasih, paman."

.

.

.

"Haah ~" Seokjin menghela napas. Tibalah hari yang paling tidak disukainya, bukan tidak disuka, sih. Lebih tepatnya kurang tertarik. Seokjin duduk di bagian tengah barisan yang tersusun dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Sebentar lagi materi **_biokimia dasar_ ** akan dimulai. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling, mahasiswa lain sudah mulai merapat dan duduk di kursi manapun yang disukai.

Tidak memperhatikan sedikitpun ketika kelasnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat berisik, didominasi teriakan mahasiswi. Seokjin hanya mendengus tak suka, berisik sekali. Paling juga ada yang menarik perhatian para gadis itu, seperti mahasiswa dengan penampilan bak aktor misalnya? Atau dosen tampan mungkin?

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang dibacanya. Dan saat itu juga dunianya seperti bertabur bunga. _Bunga bangkai._

 _ **'Ya Tuhan!'**_

.

.

.

Koridor universitas yang awalnya sepi menjadi riuh hanya dalam hitungan detik. Lelaki yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di gedung universitas itu sukses menarik perhatian hampir seluruh mahasiswi ditempat itu. Pekikan tertahan kumpulan gadis memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

Tubuh tinggi tegap berisi dengan otot padat berbentuk, jas hitam membalut tubuh atletisnya dengan sempurna, kulit _tan_ seksi, wajah tampan, senyum menawan, dan _dimple_ manis yang terbentuk tiap kali lelaki itu tersenyum. Oh, jangan lupa rambutnya yang berwarna _baby pink._ Kim Namjoon, siapa yang bisa untuk tidak tertarik pada pesonanya? Tentu tidak ada.

Oh, ralat, atau mungkin saja ada.

.

.

.

Namjoon langsung menuju ke kelas dimana dirinya akan mulai mengajar hari ini, sebelumnya ia telah menemui kepala bidang kemahasiswaan. Namjoon mengetuk pelan pintu dihadapannya kemudian memasuki ruang kelas itu. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya lagi-lagi adalah pekikan mahasiswa.

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, _saem_."

Namjoon membungkuk sembari tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Mulai hari ini saya yang bertanggung jawab untuk memberikan kuliah biokimia. Mohon perhatiannya."

Namjoon mengedarkan mata sipitnya ke seluruh ruangan, mengamati mahasiswa yang akan diajarnya. Sampai mata elangnya menangkap sosok seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Namjoon tersenyum - ** _cenderung menyeringai_**. Tangan besarnya meraih daftar hadir mahasiswa dan mencari satu nama yang tecetak indah di sana. Kim Seokjin. Istrinya - _yang berstatus melarikan diri._

 _ **Jackpot!**_

.

.

.

Mata bulat Seokjin menjadi semakin bulat, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika ada orang gila, bukan, orang asing, oh bukan juga, tapi _**ekhem**_ , suamimu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sebagai dosenmu?

Itu, di sana, di depan sana. Berdiri orang yang sudah menikahi Seokjin tempo hari. Seokjin refleks menundukkan kepalanya saat sepersekian detik tatapan mereka bertemu. Dan Seokjin dapat dengan jelas melihat seringaian suami sahnya itu.

.

.

.

" _Saem_! _Saem_ tampan sekali."

"Apa _saem_ sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Jadilah kekasihku _saem_!"

Begitulah beberapa seruan dan pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Namjoon. Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedikit berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan para mahsiswinya.

"Saya belum memiliki kekasih, tapi maaf saya sudah menikah. Dan istriku sangatlah cantik." Jawab Namjoon santai sembari mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Namjoon tersenyum hingga menampakkan _dimple_ manisnya.

Helaan putus asa sontak terdengar usai pernyataan dosen tampan barusan diakhiri. Sementara Seokjin? Jangan ditanya, kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam terlebih saat Namjoon menunjukkan cincin pernikahan mereka. Dan juga, apa baru saja Namjoon menyebutnya cantik? Cantik?! Astaga dia itu laki-laki!

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai perkulihan kali ini."

Suara berat Namjoon menarik Seokjin kembali ke duanianya. Dan Seokjin hanya bisa berdoa, semoga hidupnya bisa berjalan normal dan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciee Namjin yang ketemu lagi cieeee #lari


	3. Chapter 3

**Married? What?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **BL/Yaoi** / Namjin - Namjoon x Seokjin / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _BRAK!_**

"Namjoooonieeeeee!"

Pintu ruangan Namjoon terbuka dengan sangat tidak santai, menampakkan sosok makhluk manis bersurai hitam di baliknya. Hoseok, langsung menghambur dan memeluk Namjoon dengan ganas. Sebenarnya mereka ini sepupu atau kekasih, sih? Namjoon yang tengah membaca buku sekarang menepis lengan Hoseok yang sudah melingkari lehernya.

"Ada apa lagi kuda? Jangan menggangguku sekarang."

Menerima respon Namjoon yang seperti itu Hoseok jadi manyun. Padahal kedatangannya ke sini 'kan ada tujuannya. "Dengarkan aku dulu! Coba tebak apa yang aku bawa!"

"Apa?"

Hoseok bergegas berlari keluar ruangan Namjoon, tak lama setelahnya ia kembali dengan menarik seorang lelaki berkulit pucat. Min Yoongi. "Tadaaaaa!" Serunya heboh seolah baru saja membawa sesuatu yang luar biasa. Memang sih, bagi Namjoon lelaki yang dibawa Hoseok ini memang _luar biasa menyebalkan_.

"Dari mana saja kau keparat?"

"Hei, _dude_. Tidak perlu menyambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang begitu, brengsek." Yoongi membalas umpatan sepenuh hati Namjoon padanya. Yoongi bisa mengerti.

Namjoon memutar kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan _si tamu tak diundang_ lalu menatapnya sengit. Sedangkan Hoseok sudah lebih dulu mengambil tempat dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Namjoon, lelaki manis itu mencoba untuk mengabaikan kemumgkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi ketika dua orang itu bertemu.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan tak bersahabat dari Namjoon, Yoongi sontak mengangkat kedua tangannnya ke atas tanda menyerah. Dia bahkan belum duduk dari tadi. "Oke, oke. Aku mengaku salah. Tapi aku juga tidak sepenuhnya kabur dari tanggung jawabku, aku ada _**operasi cito***_ saat itu." Lalu melanjutkan salah satu alasan kuat mengapa ia tidak setuju dengan ide gila Namjoon.

"Lagipula aku _seme_ , Namjoon. Sama sepertimu. Apa kata dunia jika kita berdua menikah? Membayangkannya saja pun sudah sangat menjijikkan."

Namjoon tertawa meremehkan. "Tapi wajahmu itu sangat jauh dari kata _seme_ , Yoongi _ku_ sayang."

"Cih, hentikan itu keparat. Kau terdengar menjijikkan."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Bahunya bersandar santai.

"Apanya?"

"Rencanamu, bodoh. Aku rela diseret ke sini oleh si idiot itu karena aku peduli padamu." Yoongi menunjuk Hoseok dengan dagunya cuek. Sementara yang ditunjuk tampak terima-terima saja dikatakan idiot. Kelihatan dari si lelaki manis yang tampak tak peduli dan terus berguling di kasur Namjoon yang hanya muat untuk satu orang itu.

"Semuanya selesai. Aku sudah menikah." Ucap Namjoon santai.

Yoongi sontak menegakkan punggungnya, apa ia tidak salah dengar? "Hah? Dengan siapa?"

"Kim Seokjin?" jawab Namjoon kurang yakin, terdengar seperti pernyataan dan pertanyaan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Siapa itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau dekat seseorang bernama Seokjin."

"Aku juga tak mengenalnya, bodoh. Dia kutemukan begitu saja di dekat gereja dan menariknya tanpa pikir panjang."

"Kau gila, Namjoon." Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Teman dekatnya ini benar-benar sudah gila.

"Memang, dan itu semua gara-gara kau."

"Demi tuhan, berhenti menyalahkanku sialan. Jadi di mana dia sekarang?"

"Melarikan diri."

"Apa?!"

"Iya benar. Seokjin kabur padahal dia baru saja menikah dengan Namjoon. Aku jadi kasihan. _Poor_ Namjoonie ~" Ini suara Hoseok kalau mau tahu. Akhirnya lelaki manis itu bersuara juga. "Eh tapi Seokjin itu cantik sekali, lho." Lanjutnya lagi.

" _Tch_ , tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan kabur jika mengalami hal seperti itu. Itu sama saja dengan penculikan." Yoongi kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Namun pernyataan selanjutnya sukses menarik perhatian si lelaki bertubuh lumayan pendek.

"Tapi... Sepertinya aku tertarik." Namjoon menyeringai. "Aku yakin bukan tanpa alasan aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Alis Yoongi dan Hoseok mengerut mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Kedua lelaki itu berpikir apa yang dimaksud dengan kata _**lagi**_ oleh Namjoon.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dan dia ternyata adalah mahasiswaku."

Melihat seringaian Namjoon, kedua lelaki yang berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Namjoon hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga orang yang terpaksa menjadi korban rencana bodoh Namjoon itu bisa menguatkan hati. Karena demi apapun, kalau sudah terlanjur tertarik pada seseorang, Namjoon itu mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan pikir Seokjin bisa lolos begitu saja. Waktu pertama kali tahu bahwa suaminya yang ternyata bernama Kim Namjoon itu adalah dosennya, Seokjin terus mengumpat _non stop_. Bagaimana tidak, biokimia bukanlah keahliannya dan itu artinya ia akan selalu bertemu dengan orang gila itu mulai dari sekarang. Ya Tuhan!

Seperti saat ini, Seokjin lagi-lagi harus bertemu dengan Namjoon karena jadwal untuk praktikum biokimia. Selama proses praktikum itu berlangsung Seokjin terus berusaha untuk tidak berdekatan satu meter pun dari Namjoon. Kendati walaupun harus mengelilingi laboratorium yang cukup luas itu hanya untuk mengambil sebuah alat ataupun _reagen._

Bukannya Seokjin tidak lihat, tentu saja ia sadar. Hei! Siapa yang tidak risih jika terus ditatap seperti itu. Seokjin bahkan merasa kepalanya bisa saja berlubang kapan saja karena tatapan Namjoon. Ekor mata lelaki cantik itu menangkap sosok Namjoon yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Otomatis tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk melenggang pergi secepat angin. Seokjin begabung dengan beberapa teman sekelompoknya dengan dalih meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan beberapa materi pada seorang teman lelakinya.

Seokjin sepertinya tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka yang ditujukan Namjoon untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Usai jadwal praktikum selesai, Seokjin tampak sekali kalau sedang terburu-buru. Buku-buku dan jas praktikumnya dimasukkan begitu saja ke dalam tas tanpa dilipat lebih dulu. Jelas Seokjin merancanakan untuk kabur, _lagi_. Setelah sebelumnya ia pernah melakukan hal yang sama kali pertama bertemu dengan Namjoon di kelas.

Seokjin menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, memastikan. Setelah yakin tidak ada Namjoon dimana pun, Seokjin berjalan mengendap-endap perlahan, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan laboratorium. Dan di saat yang sama, sangat kebetulan, Namjoon yang baru saja dari ruangan Bang Sihyuk melihat Seokjin yang berjalan cepat. Memang dasar jodoh yang merepotkan.

"Ya! Kim Seokjin tunggu!"

Langkah Seokjin terhenti seketika, kepalanya menoleh cepat dan menemukan Namjoon yang berjalan cepat di belakangnya. Oke, saatnya untuk menarik napas panjang.

' _LARI SEOKJIN! LARII!'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi kepala Seokjin saat ini. Otaknya memerintah tubuhnya untuk berlari dan menyelamatkan diri dari Namjoon. Pegangan hidupnya untuk saat ini yaitu _"Jauh-jauh dari Namjoon, jangan berinteraksi apapun itu, kecuali untuk urusan kuliah itu terpaksa. Titik."_

Dan dalam hitungan ke tiga Seokjin mulai berlari.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang lelaki itu masih saling berkejaran dengan posisi Seokjin di depan dan Namjoon di belakang tentu saja. Namjoon hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa istrinya harus terus melarikan diri darinya. Apa dia terlihat menakutkan? Tentu tidak, Namjoon itu tampan dan _sexy_ , bung.

Namjoon memanggil Seokjin hanya karena ia merasa harus berbicara dengan lelaki itu secepatnya. Tidak ada niatan lain sedikit pun, Namjoon hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya baik-baik pada Seokjin, agar sang istri berhenti bertindak tidak jelas, contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Berlarian tidak jelas ke mana, apa namanya kalau bukan bocah? Jujur saja Namjoon lelah.

Untuk ukuran lelaki biasa yang bukan seorag atlet kecepatan lari Seokjin jauh di atas rata-rata. Percayalah. Namjoon sudah lelah mengejar Seokjin yang masih berlari ke arah… parkiran?

Namjoon memicingkan mata sipitnya. Oh, sepertinya ia beruntung hari ini, mobil hitamnya terparkir rapi di depan sana dan hal itu sama saja dengan Seokjin yang berlari ke arah perangkapnya sendiri. Namjoon menyeringai, melonggarkan ikatan dasi dan mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul sang istri sebelum lelaki cantik itu sudah lebih dulu melewati mobilnya.

Hanya sekitar jarak yang kurang dari 10 meter dari mobilnya Namjoon akhirnya berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan membalik posisinya dengan cepat. Kali ini Namjoon lah yang menguasai permainan. "Jangan kabur lagi, sayang."

.

.

.

.

' _Tidak. Tidaaak! Jangan mendekat kumohon!'_

Seokjin berlari sekuat tenaga dengan merapalkan berbagai doa dalam hatinya agar dapat melarikan diri dengan selamat dari orang nomor satu di daftar _black list_ nya.

Napasnya mulai terputus-putus. Jujur saja ia sudah kelelahan berlari kencang dengan jarak sejauh itu dari dalam kampus sampai ke tempat parkir. Seokjin menoleh singkat ke belakang, memastikan dosen yang merangkap sebagai suaminya itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Namun sialnya apa yang diharapkan lelaki cantik itu sangat diluar perkiraan. Jarak antara mereka justru semakin dekat dan Namjoon juga tampak sama sekali belum menyerah.

Seseorang, _please_ , tolong Seokjin siapa pun. Seokjin sudah tidak mampu melanjutkannya. Kedua tungkainya tak mampu untuk menambah kecepatan lagi, bahkan untuk menarik napas saja sudah sangat sulit. Rasanya Seokjin ingin mati saja biar semuanya selesai dari pada harus tertangkap oleh…-

 _ **GREP**_

Kim Namjoon.

 _Oh tidak!_

Mata Seokjin melebar, pergelangan tangannya kini berada dalam genggaman seseorang. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Namjoon sudah menyusulnya baru saja. Sepertinya Seokjin sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai tidak fokus dan melupakan lelaki itu sejenak. Tapi belum sempat mempersiapkan diri ia malah tertangkap – _lagi_.

"Jangan kabur lagi, sayang."

Dan mendengar suara itu dunia Seokjin seakan menjadi suram dalam kurun waktu satu detik.

.

.

.

.

Dua napas saling memburu mengisi ruang sempit kendaraan beroda empat itu. Dua orang lelaki yang berada di dalamnya saling berebut oksigen dengan rakus untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka dan tubuh keduanya sama-sama dipenuhi peluh. Kepanasan.

Tapi tunggu, itu bukan karena mereka baru saja melakukan kegiatan panas, melainkan baru saja _bermain_ kejar-kejaran. Mari kita sebut saja begitu.

Seokjin bahkan tidak punya tenaga lagi hanya untuk berontak saat Namjoon memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Terserahlah, apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Namjoon setelah ini. Seokjin pasrah-pasrah saja.

Terkurung di dalam mobil, berdua, dengan orang sama, dan dalam kondisi yang sama.

Tunggu, Seokjin pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti _deja vu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***operasi cito** : operasi yang tidak terjadwal. dalam hal ini operasi darurat yang harus segera dilaksanakan.

Namjin yang bakal selalu ketemu cieee ~

Bentar, mau menjelaskan sesuatu dulu baru kabur. Sy baca semua komen nya lhoo cinta deh :* maaf sama yg blm mengerti ceritanya, abis baca chap ini semoga udah ngerti, dan berhubung sy ngga terlalu ngerti sama proses pernikahan jd maaf kalau jadinya ambigu/? :3 #dirajam dan jujur memang tata bahasa sy agak berantakan, itu kenyataan XD makasi semua sy merasa di sayaaaaang :* #kabur


	4. Chapter 4

**Married? What?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / Namjin - Namjoon x Seokjin / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deru mesin kendaraan bermotor mengusik telinganya, lelaki tampan itu menyibak gorden kamarnya dan melirik ke bawah. Di bawah sana terlihat kakaknya yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam. Sebelum berjalan masuk Taehyung sempat melihat Seokjin berbalik lalu mengumpat keras entah pada siapa yang di dalam mobil itu, dan hanya dengan hitungan detik Seokjin menendang ban mobil itu dengan ganas.

"ENYAH KAU SIALAN!"

 _Wow_ , Taehyung takjub, apakah yang tadi itu suara kakaknya?

.

.

.

 ** _Tok Tok Tok_**

"Kim Taehyung sebaiknya buka pintu ini sekarang atau kubakar kau hidup-hidup dari sini!"

 ** _'Wtf.'_** Taehyung mengumpat dalam hatinya. Demi singa dan hewan laut beserta seluruh isinya, siapapun orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu pastilah luar biasa menyebalkan sampai-sampai membuat Seokjin murka seperti ini. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Taehyung berlari menuruni anak tangga dari kamarnya, masih sempat meneguk susu kotak _strawberry_ nya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, hyung."

Seokjin diam, Taehyung dicuekin, _man_. Tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung, Seokjin langsung melesak ke dalam setelah melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Taehyung hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu, mengikuti Seokjin dari belakang sambil menikmati susunya. "Hyung kenapa sih? Yang tadi itu siapa?"

Seokjin menoleh. "Kau melihatku?"

"Iya, mobil hitam itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Itu siapa hyung?"

Taehyung melirik Seokjin yang membuat ekspresi kesal, alis mengerut dengan pipi menggembung. Cukup lama Taehyung menunggu jawaban Seokjin untuk meresponnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali teguk sampai jawaban Seokjin menghancurkan semuanya.

"Suamiku."

 **Pfffffffffffft!**

Bayangkan apa yang terjadi, Taehyung menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke wajah Seokjin. Semuanya. _Well_ , yang ini Taehyung tidak sengaja, sumpah.

Jika bisa digambarkan kerutan di dahi Seokjin sudah berlapis-lapis, tangannya terkepal kuat dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Sudah cukup satu manusia cabul itu merusak _mood_ nya, jangan ditambah dengan satu alien lagi, _please_.

Adegan yang terjadi setelah ini adalah kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, jadi tidak patut untuk di _expose_ 'kan. Oke mari kita lewatkan saja.

"KIM TAEHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

Atau paling tidak bantu selamatkan Taehyung dengan do'a bersama.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum Seokjin pulang.

.

.

.

 ** _Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara satu pun di dalam mobil itu. Hanya deru napas yang terdengar karena kedua penghuninya sedang kelelahan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian barulah ada yang memulai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cantik Kim Seokjin._**

 ** _"Apa maumu?" Seokjin memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh dan menatap sengit orang yang lagi-lagi menculiknya, ya, karena bagi Seokjin ini adalah sebuah tindak penculikan. Sementara yang ditatap berusaha menetralkan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk tidak segera menerkam sang istri yang err.. seksi berpeluh. Tolong tampar Namjoon sekarang, siapapun._**

 ** _Namjoon berdehem. "Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik denganmu. Ikut denganku sebentar." Namjoon yang baru akan melajukan mobilnya terhenti karena Seokjin menahan pergelangan tangannya._**

 ** _"Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"_**

 ** _"Karena aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."_**

 ** _"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Kau tidak akan menjualku, 'kan?" Seokjin ingat, belakangan ini banyak modus yang terjadi untuk melakukan penjualan manusia, entah sebelum itu disiksa atau diperkosa kemudian organnya dijual, idiih Seokjin ngeri. Lelaki cantik itu menatap Namjoon dengan sorot penuh curiga. Bagus, pertanyaan yang konyol, nyonya Kim._**

 ** _Namjoon diam, mencerna pertanyaan lelaki cantik barusan, dan setelahnya tawa Namjoon menggema di ruang sempit itu. "Ya! Apa tampangku terlihat seperti penjahat? Yang ada jika kau dijual maka aku yang akan membelimu, cantik." Goda Namjoon sambil mengedipkan mata yang dihadiahi jambakan mematikan Seokjin._**

 ** _"Aku serius kurang ajar!" Umpat Seokjin menyertai jambakan penuh cintanya pada helaian rambut tebal merah muda Namjoon._**

 ** _"AUWW! YA! Yaa! Hentikan aku bisa botak!"_**

 ** _"Salahmu! Tak bisakah kau menanggapi ini serius?!"_**

 ** _"Aku serius, makanya diam dan ikut saja, percayalah aku bukan orang jahat. Kalau aku macam-macam aku yakin kau cukup kuat untuk mematahkan leherku." Namjoon member jeda, kemudian melanjutkan._**

 ** _"Dan bagaimanapun juga aku ini suamimu." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Namjoon, tulus. Mendengar itu Seokjin bisa sedikit lebih tenang, setelah dipikir-pikir memang Seokjin pernah menang melawan Namjoon saat pertama kali ia kabur di hari pernikahannya._**

 ** _"Sudah?" Namjoon memastikan._**

 ** _Satu anggukan kecil dari Seokjin dan mobil hitam itupun melaju._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Mobil yang dikendarai Namjoon menepi di dekat sebuah dermaga. Namjoon turun lebih dulu kemudian berjalan memutar ke arah Seokjin untuk membukakan pintu. Seokjin turun perlahan, ia mendengar perintah dari Namjoon untuk lebih dulu duduk di tepi dermaga karena lelaki tampan itu ingin mengambil sesuatu. Seokjin bahkan tidak yakin ia di mana sekarang, bukan berarti Namjoon akan membuang dan menenggelamkannya, 'kan? Kim Seokjin, please. Buang pikiran konyolmu itu jauh-jauh. Well, setidaknya ia mencoba untuk percaya pada suami dadakannya itu sekarang._**

 ** _Seokjin duduk dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, tempat ini tidak buruk juga menurutnya. Tak lama setelah itu ia terkejut karena sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Itu Namjoon, menawarkan sebotol air mineral dingin. "Minumlah dulu, kau pasti lelah."_**

 ** _Seokjin mendongak, menemukan Namjoon disebelahnya dan menerima air mineral pemberian Namjoon. Wow, dia bisa baik juga ternyata._**

 ** _Sepasang suami istri baru –baru bertemu lagi– itu kini duduk berdampingan di sebuah dermaga. Usai melegakan tenggorokan masing-masing, Namjoon meletakkan botol air nya dianatara dirinya dan Seokjin kemudian mulai berbicara._**

 ** _"Jujur, bingung juga mau memulainya dari mana." Aku Namjoon sekenanya._**

 ** _"Mulai dari mana saja, yang jelas kau sudah membuatku seperti buronan yang terus melarikan diri." Potong Seokjin yang terdengar menggerutu._**

 ** _Namjoon menoleh tanda tidak terima dengan pernyataan Seokjin. "Apa aku pernah memintamu untuk melarikan diri? Aku juga lelah asal kau tahu."_**

 ** _"Bagaimana aku tidak kabur, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa."_**

 ** _"Itu karena kau tidak mengerti!_**

 ** _"Aku memang tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti kau bahkan tidak menjelaskan apapun!"_**

 ** _"Aku mencoba menjelaskannya tapi kau terus kabur dan sekarang terus memotong ucapanku."_**

 ** _"Jadi ini salahku?"_**

 ** _"Aish." Namjoon menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar. Namjoon tidak boleh marah, tidak boleh. Bagaimanapun juga Seokjin memang tidak pernah berharap dirinya akan terlibat seperti ini. Baru saja mereka tampak sedikit berbaikan, sekarang bertengkar lagi? Ya Tuhan. Seokjin bahkan sudah membelakangi Namjoon sekarang._**

 ** _"Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf." Namjoon meraih bahu Seokjin. "Lihat aku, dan dengarkan penjelasanku."_**

 ** _Seokjin sudah tidak memunggungi Namjoon, tapi lelaki cantik itu menolak untuk berhadapan dengan Namjoon. ia lebih memilih melihat laut lepas di hadapannya. Namjoon menggeleng kecil, menarik napas pelan kemudian melanjutkan._**

 ** _"Pertama, aku minta maaf jika memang itu yang kau inginkan. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuatmu mengalami ini semua, aku minta maaf. Aku melakukan ini karena aku akan dijodohkan, ah tidak, lebih parah lagi aku akan dinikahkan. Rencana bodoh ini timbul begitu saja. Awalnya aku meminta bantuan teman dekatku, tapi hari itu dia tidak datang dan aku terpaksa mencari orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah kau, yang kebetulan lewat di depan gereja. Sudah jelas sekarang?"_**

 ** _Seokjin bergeming, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menatap Namjoon sedikitpun. "Kenapa harus menikah? Lebih mudah jika kau membawa seseorang sebagai kekasih palsumu."_**

 ** _"Jika saja bisa, aku tidak akan senekat ini. Kau hanya belum bertemu keluargaku, terutama eomma ku."_**

 ** _"Memangnya kenapa?"_**

 ** _"Kau akan tahu setelah bertemu langsung dengannya."_**

 ** _Seokjin merebahkan tubuhnya, dengan kaki yang masih menggantung di sisi dermaga. Matanya menatap langit yang sudah mulai terlukis jingga, sudah sore. Cukup lama juga ternyata berurusan denga lelaki ini. Jujur Seokjin juga bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang._**

 ** _"Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan kita bisa bekerja sama, kurasa"_**

 ** _"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Seokjin berujar putus asa, Namjoon benar, semuanya sudah terlanjur._**

 ** _"Kurasa tidak. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya juga. Aku butuh bantuanmu, dan aku juga akan membantumu." Namjoon ikut merebahkan tubuhnya. Mereka berdua kini berbaring bersisian._**

 ** _Seokjin tertawa meremehkan. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"_**

 ** _"Aku dosenmu, tuan Kim. Jangan lupakan itu." Oh shit, Seokjin bahkan melupakan satu fakta itu, sial._**

 ** _"Baiklah. Simbiosis mutualisme."_**

 ** _"Okay, deal?" Namjoon mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke atas._**

 ** _"Deal." Seokjin dengan separuh, atau mungkin sepenuh hati menerima uluran jari Namjoon dan menautkannya dengan miliknya._**

 ** _Keduanya tidak menyadari kilau indah cincin pernikahan mereka yang diterpa sinar mentari yang sedikit lagi terbenam._**

 ** _Namjoon bangkit, memberi isyarat pada Seokjin untuk mengikutinya. "Sudah hampir malam. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Ayo, kuantar pulang."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah Seokjin, tidak ada yang berbica sedikitpun. Namjoon terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Namun tidak untuk Seokjin. Lelaki cantik itu terus merenungkan berbagai pertanyaan yang melayang-layang dalam pikirannya._**

 ** _'Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?'_**

 ** _'Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya pada eomma?'_**

 ** _'Apa itu artinya aku sudah tidak boleh memiliki kekasih?'_**

 ** _'Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?'_**

 ** _'Sebenarnya apa dosa yang pernah aku lakukan?'_**

 ** _'Bagaimana hidupku nantinya setelah ini?'_**

 ** _'Apa aku harus tinggal serumah dengannya?'_**

 ** _'Bagaimana kalau Namjoon hanya memanfaatkanku?'_**

 ** _'Kalau kami sudah menikah, itu berarti kami harus… melakukan itu?'_**

 ** _'What?! Tidaaaak. Tidaak. No. BIG NO.'_**

 ** _'Astagaaaaaa Seokjin apa yang kau pikirkan!'_**

 ** _Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, apa, mengapa, bagaimana, dan sebagainya yang beterbangan hingga Seokjin tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Seokjin masih diam mematung dengan wajah datar tanpa berkedip hingga sebuah cubitan ringan menyentuh kulit halus pipinya._**

 ** _"Hei, kita sudah sampai. Jangan melamun terus." Suara berat Namjoon juga mengejutkannya._**

 ** _Seokjin menjawab kikuk, terlihat lucu. "A-ah, iya." Lelaki cantik itu meraih tasnya yang terletak di jok belakang, kemudian turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini, ia lelah._**

 ** _Namjoon yang melihat tingkah aneh Seokjin langsung memanggil sang istri, berniat menggodanya sekali lagi sebelum mereka berpisah untuk hari ini. "Hei."_**

 ** _Langkah Seokjin terhenti ketika mendengar Namjoon memanggilnya, ia berbalik untuk mendekat._**

 ** _"Oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Bokongmu seksi sekali waktu berlari tadi." Namjoon nyengir mesum, puas karena sudah menggoda istrinya, terbukti dari mata bulat Seokjin yang melebar dan umpatan kasih sayang yang ditujukan untuknya setelah itu._**

 ** _"ENYAH KAU SIALAN!"_**

 ** _Duk_**

 ** _Seokjin menendang keras ban mobil Namjoon kemudian berbalik dengan langkah penuh hentakan. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang tertawa puas sudah mengerjai istri cantiknya._**

.

.

.

.

.

Helai rambut hijaunya mengibas, bagi Seokjin tidak ada yang lebih menyegarkan dari pada mandi jika sedang merasa _stress_ seperti ini. Piyama biru langit bergambar tokoh _Mario Bross_ sudah melekat rapi di tubuhnya, sekarang waktunya tidur dan melupakan sejenak semua pikiran melelahkannya.

Seokjin menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan berbaring terlentang, mengabaikan suara rintihan Taehyung yang berasal dari kamar disebelahnya. Jangan salah paham dulu, Seokjin tidak menyiksa Taehyung, kok. Ia hanya menyiksa dompet milik adiknya itu. Jadi itu adalah suara Taehyung yang meratapi nasib dompetnya karena Seokjin memintanya untuk membeli boneka _Mario_ berukuran setengah tubuh orang dewasa. Kalau tidak maka tidak ada jatah makan selama sebulan. _Poor_ Taehyung.

Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih satu boneka _Mario_ untuk dipeluknya, kemudian menutup mata bulatnya perlahan sembari menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan beberapa kali. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya tenang sebelum tidur.

Semoga besok harinya bisa jauh lebih baik, tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun termasuk itu suami mesumnya. Titik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciee Namjin yang mulai baikan cieeee _Poor_ Taehyung ciee ~

sy menyukai review kalian, semuanya sy baca :* #ciumsatusatu ada beberapa yang bertanya, oke sy sengaja mencantumkan _complete_ di situ karena sengaja aja/? ngga tau juga knp mian ~ #dicekek buat yang review dan nanya _Unpermitted_ maafkan untuk sementara blm d lanjut, filenya hilang :( dan yang untuk kasus Seokjin, sy menyesuaikan dengan sistem yang ada d indonesia karena sy ngga begitu paham sama yg di korea sana, tergantung dari universitasnya juga, jadi walapun sudah di tingkat akhir jika ingin memperbaiki nilai di makul bawah masih bisa, jadi masih ada kesempatan, tapi itu tidak d semua universitas. dan sekedar untuk info, bagi sy _personally_ biokim itu memang susah #dor Sayang kaliaaaaan :* #kabur


	5. Chapter 5

**Married? What?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / Namjin - Namjoon x Seokjin / dldr. / GS! For Himchan  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon membuka mata sipitnya perlahan, dering _alarm_ di ponselnya memaksanya untuk meninggalkan zona nyaman suasana kamar pribadi yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Lelaki tampan itu meregangkan tubuh jangkungnya sejenak sebelum mengubah posisi menjadi bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Aroma makanan lezat khas rumah yang sudah cukup lama tidak dicicipinya menyeruak masuk memenuhi indra penciumannya dan tak butuh waktu yang lama untuknya bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ruang makan dengan desain jepang dipadukan gaya _modern_ itu diisi oleh sepasang suami istri dan seorang pelayan wanita yang sudah tampak berusia. Berbagai makanan tersaji rapi di atas meja yang berukuran besar, di mana tuan rumah dan istrinya duduk berhadapan.

Sebuah suara derap langkah yang berlari kecil membuat pasangan itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, buah hati mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sang ibu refleks memekik senang, wanita yang telah melewati angka empat puluh diusianya itu masih terlihat menawan dan menggoda. Rambut hitam sepunggung dengan ujung bergelombang miliknya mengayun ketika wanita itu berlari dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan erat.

" _Aigoo_ Namjoonie! _Uri baby doctor!_ " Serunya menangkup kedua pipi Namjoon lalu mencium kening anak tampannya dengan sayang.

"Pagi, eomma." Sapa Namjoon sembari membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Kapan kau pulang sayang? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu? Eomma pikir kau masih betah di apartemenmu itu."

"Ah, aku datang tengah malam tadi, jadi aku tidak membangunkan kalian."

"Eomma merindukanmu, kau tahu. Dan apa ini? Kau semakin tinggi saja!" Entah pernyataan itu terselip rasa bangga atau omelan karena ia terlihat kecil di samping anaknya sendiri.

"Ayo sarapan dulu."

.

.

.

Namjoon mengambil tempat di antara kedua orang tuanya, sebelumnya ia menyapa sang ayah. Namjoon memang lebih mirip dengan ayah dari pada ibunya, mulai dari warna kulit sampai perawakannya pun mereka terlihat jelas adalah sepasang ayah dan anak.

Disaat pelayannya sibuk untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil itu, Namjoon berdehem kecil sebelum menyampaikan apa tujuan utamanya pulang ke rumah.

"Appa, eomma, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Mendengar suara anaknya, kedua orang tua itu serempak menoleh.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Itu suara merdu sang ibu.

"Aku... tidak bisa menikah dengan calon yang eomma pilihkan."

Mendengar itu wajah nyonya Kim tampak sekali tergurat kesedihan di sana. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat eomma yang sudah tua tapi belum punya cucu?"

Astaga, Namjoon jadi tidak tega kalau begini 'kan. "Bu-bukan begitu eomma hanya saja..-"

Ucapan Namjoon terpotong oleh ibunya sendiri. "Hanya apa? Sudahlah, eomma kecewa padamu."

Tuan rumah keluarga Kim meletakkan koran yang dibacanya kemudian mendekat untuk mengusap punggung istrinya yang tampak sudah hampir menangis. "Namjoon, kau baru saja pulang tapi sudah membuat ibumu sedih lagi."

Tunggu, kenapa jadi Namjoon yang di salahkan di sini? Ia hanya ingin bilang kalau dirinya sudah menikah. Yah, walaupun si tampan ini sendiri tidak yakin itu kan menjadi kabar baik atau kabar buruk untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi appa, dengarkan aku dulu." Namjoon membela diri. "Aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan eomma itu karena-.." Ia memberi jeda kemudian melanjutkan. "..- aku sudah menikah."

 _ **Jder**_

Seperti ada sambaran petir yang menghujam sepasang suami istri itu. Sang ibu tanpa sadar langsung mendongak dan menatap anaknya. "Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan, Yonggukie?" Kemudian wanita cantik itu menoleh pada suaminya yang juga terkejut akan pengakuan sang anak.

"Tidak, Hime. Aku juga mendengarnya." Aku kepala keluarga itu pada istrinya.

Ekspresi wajah Himchan -ibu Namjoon- berubah drastis, sekarang wajah cantik itu seolah tanpa ekspresi, datar.

"Yongguk, kembali ke tempatmu. Dan kau, Namjoon, tunggu eomma di ruang tengah." Perintah sang ratu di ruangan itu dengan jari telunjuk lentik mengarah ke ruang tengah yang bisa langsung terlihat. Dan tentu saja, perintah itu untuk Namjoon.

Sebenarnya Namjoon sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapat amukan ibunya seperti sekarang ini, jika bisa dibandingkan eomma nya itu sejenis dengan Seokjin, **_uke tsundere_**. Jadi yah, Namjoon sudah kebal. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan dan duduk tepat di mana jari telunjuk ibunya mengarah.

Sementara Yongguk sendiri tidak yakin untuk beranjak dari sisi istrinya, seolah ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, biasa, _feeling_ seorang ayah. Apa lagi saat mendengar suara merdu istrinya memanggil bibi Han.

"Bibi Han, tolong ambilkan pisau buah."

 _ **What the?** _ Yongguk panik, bagaimana tidak Himchan baru saja meminta pisau. Pisau. Walaupun ia akui Namjoon memang kurang ajar tapi tetap saja, Namjoon itu anaknya.

"Hi-hime sayang, jangan lakukan ini, kita bicarakan baik-baik ya." Bujuk Yongguk halus dan memegang kedua bahu Himchan. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok bibi Han yang bergetar sambil meletakkan sebuah pisau kecil di meja. Pelayan yang sudah bekerja cukup lama pada keluarga Kim itu terlihat memberi kode pada Yongguk yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil kepala keluarga itu. _Well_ , adegan ini memang sudah tidak pernah terjadi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Yonggukie apa kau tidak mendengarku? Biar aku yang mengurus anak kurang ajar itu." Tangan kanan Himchan kini sudah menggenggam sebuah pisau kecil. Yongguk ingin sekali meraih tangan mulus itu tapi ia juga masih sayang nyawa. Jadi, Yongguk hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan anaknya.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan ibunya di sana, yang bisa ia lihat hanya ayahnya yang tampak membujuk sang ibu dan bibi Han yang meletakkan sebuah pisau di meja. Tunggu, pisau?

Ya Tuhan! Mata Namjoon mau copot saat itu juga saking melototnya. Ini seperti _de javu_ saat dulu Namjoon pernah membuat Himchan murka. Namjoon panik _, man_. Untuk pertahanan jika saja ada apa-apa Namjoon menggenggam ujung sebuah bantal sofa yang berukuran bedar dan cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya atau pilihan lain ia harus berguling seperti _dulu._

Belum mencapai tiga detik sejak Namjoon mempersiapkan diri suara melengking ibunya sudah terdengar. "KIM NAMJOON SELAMATKAN DIRIMU KALAU MASIH MAU HIDUP ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

"E-eh EOMMA!" / "HIME!" / "TUAN MUDA!" Pemilik suara pekikan ini pasti sudah ketahuan siapa 'kan?

 ** _Srak_**

 ** _Jleb_**

 _ **Bruk**_

Kejadian itu berlangsung kira-kira selama dua detik, pisau yang dilemparkan Himchan menusuk tepat di mana jari nya menunjuk tadi, itu berarti tepat di tempat Namjoon duduk. Membahas soal Namjoon, lelaki tampan itu kini meringkuk di bawah sofa sambil menutupi dirinya dengan bantal. Untung selamat.

Tanpa sadar Yongguk dan bibi Han melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Sementara Himchan menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah Namjoon yang masih tergeletak di sisi sofa ruang tengah.

"Ya! Kim Namjoon siapa yang mengajarimu menikahi anak orang tanpa ijin orang tua?!" Tuntutnya penuh penekanan denga kedua tangan menyilang di bawah dada.

Merasa ibunya berada di jarak yang sangat dekat, Namjoon bangkit dan duduk bersila di hadapan ibunya. Ia jadi terlihat seperti bocah dengan kepala mendongak ke atas untuk menatap sang ibu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain eomma."

"Kenapa?"

Duh, Namjoon bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin 'kan mengaku kalau ini hanya rencana bodohnya. "Aku.."

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau sudah melakukan _sesuatu_ padanya? Kau tidak menghamili anak orang 'kan?" Tuding Himchan lagi, mata kucingnya menyipit. Wanita itu sedikit menunduk untuk menatap tajam Namjoon yang kini melotot mendengar tuduhan sang ibu.

"Tentu tidak! Aku ini lelaki baik-baik eomma. Tega sekali menuduhku begitu."

"Kamu sih bikin eomma sama appa hampir jantungan di tempat, eomma bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa menyelamatkan kami kalau itu benar-benar terjadi." Himchan beralih mencubit pipi Namjoon dengan kuat. Anaknya yang satu ini, memang mirip seperti kelakuan suaminya dulu.

"Kalau begitu eomma tidak mau tahu, bawa istrimu malam ini, eomma ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Hah?"

"Iya, malam ini. Dan kalau eomma tidak suka, kau harus berpisah denganya." Himchan mengucapkan itu dengan sangat santai, mengabaikan Namjoon yang tampak tidak setuju dengan keputusan ibunya itu. Jujur saja, _ekhem_ , ia sudah tertarik pada Seokjin.

"Tapi eomma..-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Sudah, ayo makan lagi kau pasti lapar sayang." Himchan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, telapak tangan halusnya membelai pipi Namjoon yang mematung.

Setelahnya wanita semampai itu kembali ke ruang makan seolah tidak ada apapun yang baru saja terjadi. Mengerikan. Ibu Namjoon memang luar biasa ajaib, singa berbulu kucing.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa membawa Seokjin ke rumahnya malam ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menemuinya dan meminta bantuan sang istri. Tapi bagaimana? Dan hal paling bodoh yang dilakukannya adalah, sampai detik ini ia tidak mempunyai kontak Seokjin satupun. _Perfect_.

Lelaki tampan itu melirik jam melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, setidaknya masih ada sedikit waktu yang bisa digunakannya sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia bertaruh dengan kemungkinan Seokjin berada di fakultasnya sekarang. Bukan salah Namjoon juga sih, sudah lama ia ingin meminta kontak lelaki cantik itu, tapi bagaimana bisa kalau _tertangkap_ saja baru kemarin.

Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya, membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk meraih tas besar yang berisi perlengkapan pribadinya. Tangan besarnya sibuk mencari-cari _beanie_ dan masker yang sering dibawanya kemanapun. Usai mencari, akhirnya Sebuah masker berwarna hitam dan _beanie_ merah kini berada dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

.

Di sana, pada sudut kafetaria duduk tiga orang lelaki yang berhadapan pada satu meja. Dua orang saling bersisian sementara seorangnya lagi duduk di hadapan keduanya. Seokjin, tanpa sedikitpun keinginan untuk menyentuh makanannya dan mengabaikan celotehan dua teman dekatnya hanya diam dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada telapak tangan.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari dokter Hong?" Jaehwan, salah satu teman dekat Seokjin yang memiliki ciri khas hidung yang _super_ mancung memperhatikan lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya sambil bertanya.

"Sudah, tapi masih ada beberapa bagian yang belum aku gambar." Jawab si lelaki manis itu seadanya, namanya Sandeul kalau mau tahu, gusi merah muda lucunya akan terlihat setiap kali lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau membuat gambaran _histopatologi_ nya juga?"

"Tentu, aku sudah jera dengan suara melengkingnya. Jangan bilang kau tidak membuatnya?"

Lelaki yang ditanya hanya menyengir lebar nan polos. Sandeul memasang wajah datar, lelah menghadapi Jaehwan yang sering melupakan tugas. Oh ya, mereka melupakan seseorang yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Jinnie?"

"Hei, Jinnie?"

"..."

"Kim Seokjiiiin ~"

"..."

Jaehwan dan Sandeul menoleh bersamaan dan saling memandang bingung. Seokjin benar-benar tidak merespon apapun, sahabat mereka itu hanya diam seperti patung.

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak yang mengisi benak Seokjin saat ini. Lelaki cantik ini sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melupakannya. Semakin ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan, malah jadi semakin kepikiran. Seokjin bisa gila astaga.

Jika ada yang ingin menertawakan Seokjin, silahkan. Karena jujur saja Seokjin jadi begini karena pemandangan _sialan_ yang dilihatnya pagi tadi. Ia melihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang menempati rumah tetangganya, sepertinya penghuni yang baru pindah karena Seokjin baru kali ini melihat mereka. Keluarga kecil itu berisi ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anak laki-laki yang Seokjin akui sangat menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya karena itu Seokjin jadi mengingat statusnya dan juga suaminya tentu saja. Jadi, jika dipikir-pikir, ia sudah menikah dengan Namjoon. Masa iya mereka harus berkeluarga dan tinggal bersama seperti itu? _Idiiih_ Seokjin ngeri, bukan pada Namjoon tapi pada masa depannya akan jadi seperti apa jika tinggal bersama manusia cabul itu. Membayangkannya saja Seokjin tidak sanggup.

Entah karena sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri atau apa, Seokjin sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kedua sahabatnya mengajaknya berbicara sedari tadi, seolah suara-suara itu hanya masuk dan keluar begitu saja.

"Jinnie?"

"Hei, Jinnie?"

"Kim Seokjiiiin ~"

Seokjin masih tidak merespon, sampai rasa nyeri mendominasi karena kedua pipi tembamnya ditarik bersamaan oleh pelaku yang sudah jelas siapa.

"Auww!" / "Ya! Jin Seok Kim!"

Itu suara Jaehwan dan Sandeul. Lelah juga diabaikan begitu, sebenarnya kenapa sih sahabat mereka itu. Seokjin hanya merengut lucu, jika kedua sahabatnya memanggilnya dengan nama seperti itu berarti mereka sudah kesal.

"Kenapa dicubit? Ini sakit."

"Kamu yang melamun saja dari tadi."

"Hah? Yang benar?" Seokjin melongo. Dua lelaki manis yang semeja dengannya itu hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Pesan makanan saja sana."

"Iya iya."

Seokjin berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan, namun belum sampai ditempat tujuannya, Seokjin terkejut karena ada seseorang yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh cepat, melihat orang yang menahannya mengenakan _beanie_ merah dan masker hitam. Ketika hendak menyahut niatan itu sudah menguap lebih dulu saat orang itu membuka maskernya.

Rahang bawah Seokjin jatuh saat itu juga melihat wajah yang tersembunyi di balik masker itu. Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ingin bertemu dengamu, penting."

Namjoon kini berada di dalam kamar mandi, berterima kasih pada Seokjin yang menyeret mereka berdua ke tempat ini. Tentu saja pintu kamar mandinya sudah dikunci lebih dulu.

"Tapi tidak dengan bertemu langsung seperti itu."

"Jahat sekali, aku sudah berkeliling mencarimu dan akhirnya menemukanmu di sini. Tapi kau malah memarahiku?" Namjoon mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya, mencoba terlihat imut.

Seokjin yang melihat itu memasang ekspresi jijik, _euwh_ sangat tidak cocok. Sementara Namjoon tertawa karena sumpah wajah Seokjin lucu sekali tadi.

Lelaki cantik itu mendelik, menampar dahi Namjoon dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan tertawa, aku serius. Untuk saja mereka tidak melihat kita tadi."

"Iya, maaf. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menyamar seperti ini?" Aku Namjoon sembari mengusap dahinya yang merah karena ulah telapak tangan Seokjin tadi.

"Langsung saja. Ada apa lagi?" Seokjin menyilangkan kedua lengan di bawah dada, menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan makhluk tak diundang ini.

"Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini."

"Hah?" Seokjin _shock_ , bung. "Tolong katakan kau bercanda, Namjoon."

"Aku serius."

"Astaga Namjoon apa kau gila? Aku belum siap dan lagipula aku ini laki-laki!"

"Apa aku pernah mempermasalahkan itu saat kita menikah? Tidak 'kan?"

Seokjin menggeleng kecil. "Tidak sih." Cicitnya.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku, kumohon."

Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin untuk digenggamnya. Seokjin mendongak, menatap Namjoon yang tengah memasang wajah memohon. Bagaimanapun ia pernah berjanji untuk membantunya. Jadi, pada akhirnya lelaki cantik itu menyerah dan mengangguk kecil. "Yasudah, baiklah."

" _Good_. Akan kujemput jam 8 nanti malam. Terima kasih, istriku." Namjoon mencium pipi tembam Seokjin cepat sebelum melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Seokjin dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ya! Manusia cabul!"

.

.

.

Di sinilah Seokjin sekarang, mematut diri di depan cermin akibat _undangan_ Namjoon yang tiba-tiba siang tadi, katakanlah begitu. Ia mengenakan sweater biru tua dengan kerah yang cukup lebar hingga mengekspos bahunya yang putih, dipadukan celana jeans putih dan sneakers biru bermotif putih yang membalut kakinya. Rambut berwarna senada rumput lautnya tertata rapi dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Penampilan yang sederhana namun sangat manis. Tidak lama setelahnya suara klakson dari luar menarim kakinya untuk melirik dari balik jendela, Namjoon sudah menjemputnya di depan.

Seokjin berlari kecil ke bawah, menemukan adiknya yang sedang menonton animasi. "Tae, hyung keluar sebentar ada urusan."

"Eoh?" Taehyung menoleh, melihat Seokjin yang tampak terburu-buru. "Hyung mau ke mana?"

"Ada urusan. Sudah ya hyung pergi dulu. Baik-baik di rumah." Usai mengatakan itu, Seokjin langsung melesat keluar. Namjoon menunggunya sambil bersandar di salah satu pintu mobilnya. Dan demi Choi Seung Hyun yang tampan, tolong pukul kepala Seokjin sekarang. Karena bisa-bisanya otaknya berkata bahwa Namjoon tampak menawan. Ternyata Seokjin baru sadar. Oke lupakan keterpesonaan Seokjin dulu.

Mari ke sisi lain di mana Taehyung mengintip apa yang dilakukan dan siapa yang menjemput kakaknya. Taehyung ingat, mobil yang tempo hari mengantar Seokjin, itu berarti orang itu adalah kakak iparnya?

Tapi, sebentar. Taehyung merasa seperti pernah melihat orang itu. Lelaki bersurai merah muda dengan wajah yang familiar. _'Dimana aku pernah melihatnya ya?'_

Taehyung mikir keras sampai keningnya mengerut.

Lama. Tinggalkan saja.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Seokjin gemetar, sangat jelas terasa ditelapak tangan Namjoon yang menggenggamnya. "Hei, kau oke?" Namjoon menoleh kesamping, memastikan kondisi Seokjin yang terlihat kurang baik. "Tenanglah, jika ada apa-apa remas saja tanganku sekuat yang kau bisa."

Namjoon mengusap pipi seokjin dengan ibu jarinya, lelaki cantik itu terus saja menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar luar biasa semenjak menginjakkan kaki di rumah Namjoon. Entah lenyap ke mana sosok _tsundere_ Seokjin, tiba-tiba saja galaknya hilang dan jadi terlihat manis ketakutan.

"Kita bukannya akan bertemu orang jahat atau monster, sayang. Yang di dalam sana adalah ibuku yang berarti mertuamu. Dia baik, percayalah." Apa ini? Sejak kapan Namjoon jadi penipu ulung seperti ini? Dirinya sendiri saja tidak yakin akan selamat. "Katakan saja sesuai dengan yang kubilang padamu tadi."

Seokjin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Astaga aku bisa gila." Ia mengacak rambutnya gusar. Apa yang akan dikatakannya di dalam nanti? Namjoon hanya bilang kalau Seokjin hanya perlu menjawab seadanya saja, nanti Namjoon yang akan membantunya. Tapi tetap saja! Hei, mereka bertemu dan menikah saja tidak sengaja apa yang mau dijelaskan?!

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku jamin itu." Namjoon kembali merangkul istrinya, menautkan jemarinya di antara milik Seokjin. "Ayo masuk. Tetaplah disisiku."

.

.

.

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka perlahan. Namjoon masuk ke dalam dengan Seokjin yang mengekor di belakang, tautan tangan mereka tidak terlepas sedikit pun. Mereka kemudian masuk hingga mencapai ruang tengah dimana sosok seorang wanita duduk membelakangi mereka. "Eomma, appa, aku pulang." Hanya ada ibunya di sana, Namjoon tidak melihat kehadiran ayahnya. Padahal Namjoon berharap kalau sang ayah dapat menyelamatkannya jika saja terjadi apa-apa. _Wow_ , kenapa ini jadi terdengar mengerikan?

"Eomma? Aku sudah datang." Namjoon berhenti tepat di belakang sofa untuk satu orang yang Himchan duduki. Wanita itu lalu berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat putranya. Mata kucing wanita itu bergerak dari atas ke bawah untuk mengamati sosok yang berada di sisi Namjoon dengan kepala menunduk.

"Dia istrimu, Namjoon?" Himchan masih tampak menelisik menantunya itu, dengan gaya biasa melipat kedua lengannya.

"I-iya, eomma." Jawab Namjoon hampir tergagap.

"Hei, angkat kepalamu."

"Eh?" Mendengar itu Seokjin refleks mendongak hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan Himchan, ibu mertuanya. Wanita itu memakai gaun merah _simple_ sepanjang lutut. Rambutnya hitam legam dan lebat, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis dan kulit seputih susu. Seokjin jadi risih dicampur takut karena ditatap oleh Himchan yang menurutnya sangat cantik dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Kali ini Himchan beralih menatap Namjoon. "Kim Namjoon."

"Ya? Eomma?"

"Keluar sekarang."

"Hah?"

"Keluar."

"Ta-tapi eom-.." Ucapannya terpotong oleh Himchan lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Eomma bilang keluar. Se-ka-rang." Ucap Himchan _final_ dengan penuh penekanan.

Namjoon panik, lelaki tampan itu menoleh untuk melihat Seokjin yang juga menatapnya bingung. Mata bulatnya sudah tampak berair hampir menangis, lelaki cantik itu merasa tidak diterima. Jangan lupakan genggamannya yang semakin erat dijemari Namjoon. Seolah mengerti akan kondisi Seokjin, Namjoon mengangguk paham hendak membawa Seokjin kembali keluar. Ini sama sekali diluar perkiraannya.

.

.

.

Apa yang harus Namjoon lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#nanges sedih aja, udah ngetik panjang dan koneksi tiba" ilang itu sakit :( ngetik ulang lagi :( Ah iya, cek bio atau ket. kalau ada yang ingin bertanya. ada akun ig, feel free to ask ~ and i love your reviews :* sayang kaliaaaan ~


	6. Chapter 6

Kali ini Himchan beralih menatap Namjoon. "Kim Namjoon."

"Ya? _Eomma_?"

"Keluar, sekarang."

"Hah?"

"Keluar."

"Ta-tapi _eom_ -.." Ucapannya terpotong oleh Himchan lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? _Eomma_ bilang keluar. Se-ka-rang." Ucap Himchan _final_ dengan penuh penekanan.

Namjoon panik, lelaki tampan itu menoleh untuk melihat Seokjin yang juga menatapnya bingung. Mata bulatnya sudah tampak berair hampir menangis, lelaki cantik itu merasa tidak diterima. Jangan lupakan genggamannya yang semakin erat dijemari Namjoon. Seolah mengerti akan kondisi Seokjin, Namjoon mengangguk paham hendak membawa Seokjin kembali keluar. Ini sama sekali diluar perkiraannya.

.

.

.

Apa yang harus Namjoon lakukan?

* * *

 **Married? What?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / Namjin - Namjoon x Seokjin / dldr. / GS! For Himchan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ikut aku." Bisik Namjoon pelan, menatap mata berair Seokjin dengan tatapan teduhnya seolah menyampaikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lengannya merangkul bahu Seokjin, hendak mengantar lelaki cantik itu pulang sebelum-

"EEEEEEEEEHHH ITU MENANTU _EOMMA_ MAU DIBAWA KEMANA?!"

Suara melengking Himchan menghentikan langkah pasangan baru itu.

 _What_?

Namjoon cengo. Seokjin juga sama. Keduanya berbalik bersamaan saat -entah kapan dan dari mana- Himchan sudah berada di belakang mereka dan mengapit sebelah lengan Seokjin.

" _Eomma_ menyuruhmu keluar, hanya kamu saja, anak durhaka. Jangan dibawa menantu _eomma_." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Himchan, dan tentu jelas untuk siapa perintah itu. Kim Namjoon seorang.

"T-tapi _eomma_! _Eomma_ mau apa?"

"Ini pembicaraan istri, _hush hus_ sana pergi _eomma_ tidak mau melihatmu." Perintah Himchan sekali lagi sambil melepaskan rengkuhan Namjoon dari bahu Seokjin.

"Lepas."

PLAK

Himchan menampar punggung tangan Namjoon hingga lelaki tampan itu meringis kecil. Mata sipit Namjoon membola, kejam sekali ibunya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar saja." Baru saja Namjoon hendak melangkah niatnya luruh begitu saja, tidak jika Himchan lah yang memerintahkannya.

"Tidak. _Eomma_ tidak mau pokoknya tidak boleh di rumah ini. Pergi sana terserah kemana nanti kalau _eomma_ sudah menelfonmu baru boleh pulang."

"Hah?"

"ISH! Cepat. Kim. Nam. Joon."

"A-ah.. Ayey, _captain_."

.

.

.

Namjoon melangkah mundur perlahan, matanya tak lepas dari dua sosok makhluk cantik yang berinteraksi di hadapannya. Bukan dua sebenarnya, karena hanya Himchan yang menuntun pergerakan Seokjin sedari tadi.

Hmm, sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang. Oh, Kim Seokjin.

Lelaki cantik itu menjadi manekin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia hanya _blank_ , jutaan sel-sel saraf diotak nya seolah tidak cukup untuk menghantarkan informasi ke otot yang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya kosong, dan tubuhnya terasa ringan saat Himchan menggandeng lengannya begitu saja.

"Ayo sayang, sini sama _eomma_!" Serunya kemudian menarik lengan Seokjin tanpa aba-aba untuk mengikutinya. Sementara Seokjin hanya ikut dan pasrah-pasrah saja diseret seperti itu.

Suara merdu Himchan dengan sukses menarik seluruh kesadaran Seokjin. Kepala lelaki cantik itu menoleh cepat, menatap Namjoon yang masih berada diambang pintu dengan penuh kebingungan. Bibir gendut merah mudanya berkali-kali bergerak mengucapkan _"Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"_ tanpa suara. Dan ingatkan Seokjin untuk meninju Namjoon setelah ini, karena suaminya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengangkat lengannya dua kali dengan tangan terkepal memberi _"Semangat sayang!"_ , _plus_ senyum merekah dari telinga ke telinganya.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo sayang, sini duduk." Titah Himchan, menepuk spasi kosong disebelahnya untuk diisi oleh sang menantu. Himchan memperlakukan Seokjin dengan sangat baik, lembut, seolah lelaki yang berstatus sebagai istri anak nya ini bisa pecah kapan saja.

" _N-ne_.." Ucap Seokjin singkat, dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Tanpa menyadari Himchan yang tengah tersenyum disebelahnya, merasa senang mendengar Seokjin yang akhirnya bersuara juga. Dengan hati-hati Seokjin duduk disebelah Himchan dengan kedua tangan yang tertumpu di lutut, kepala menunduk dalam, punggung tegak, dan tubuh kaku.

Himchan yang melihat itu refleks terkikik kecil. Menantu nya ini benar-benar. "Hihi. Ya Tuhan, santai saja sayang. Rileks jangan kaku begitu." Jemari lembut Himchan terangkat dan mengelus belakanng kepala Seokjin dengan sayang, tersenyum lemebut ketika Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya disaat yang bersamaan. Seokjin juga mau tak mau jadi tersenyum, tubuhnya perlahan melemas dan punggungnya bersandar hingga menyentuh sandaran sofa. Himchan mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Seokjin jadi rindu.

"Siapa namamu, cantik?"

"Kim Seokjin. _A-ahjumma_."

"Hm? _No_ , _no_ , _no_." Himchan mengangkat jari telunjuknya di hadapan Seokjin, menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan seraya mendecak. "Tch. _Eomma_ , sayang. Panggil _eomma_. Mengerti?" Ucapnya dengan senyum melebar dari telinga ke telinga. Seokjin jadi canggung. Rasanya ia baru saja melihat senyum yang seperti itu belum lama ini. Ia mengingat-ingat sebentar kemudian sepercik rasa kesal kembali timbul dikepalanya mengingat siapa orang itu.

Oh, Kim Namjoon. Suami –coret- Manusia cabul menyebalkannya.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Namjoon?"

"E-eh?" Seokjin tentu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Himchan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk situasi seperti ini. Demi Taehyung adik tampannya yang idiot. Seokjin lebih memilih seratus soal biokimia dari pada harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Himchan menimpali, dan sedetik kemudian jemari nya menyentik jahil sembari menggoda Seokjin. "Ah! _Eomma_ tahu, kau pasti malu, 'kan? Hihi. Aiiiih manisnyaaaa~~"

"A-ah itu.. aku.."

Terkutuklah kau Kim Namjoon sialan! Batin Seokjin berteriak frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Namjoon membuka suara duluan. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, berada di dalam kamar Namjoon karena Himchan yang meminta Seokjin untuk menginap. Namjoon baru saja pulang entah dari mana _btw_.

"Apanya?" Jawab Seokjin balas bertanya. Ia berbaring terlentang dengan kedua tangan tebuka lebar di tempat tidur Namjoon yang berukuran sangat besar, sementara Namjoon duduk di kursi meja kerjanya.

"Dengan _eomma_ , apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Aku lelah, Namjoon." Seokjin menjawab malas. Otaknya masih sibuk menyusun serpihan memori baru yang terbentuk kurang dari satu hari itu. Mengenai dirinya yang untuk pertama kalinya datang ke kediaman keluarga Kim dan bukan apartemen Namjoon. Tentang bagaimana sikap ibu mertuanya saat menyambutnya tadi, sikap Himchan yang luar biasa, dan bagaiman _absurd_ nya keluarga suaminya ini. Astaga, sebenarnya apa dosa Seokjin?

"Banyak, kau tahu? Aku sampai-sampai merasa bisa menjadi seorang aktor di depan ibumu." Ucap Seokjin datar diselip sedikit penekanan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Sekarang dia juga ibumu, _darling_." Potong Namjoon mengingatkan.

Seokjin mendelik tak suka, tanda ia tidak setuju dengan panggilan sayang Namjoon padanya. "Jaga ucapanmu, itu menggelikan."

"Oh ya." Lanjut Seokjin tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap Namjoon sengit dengan jari telunjuk mengarah kurang ajar tepat pada wajah Namjoon.

"Dan kau! Panggil aku hyung, sialan!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Tampak jelas rasa jengah di setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Seokjin sudah merasa cukup dengan semua kejadian tiba-tiba yang menimpanya. Tapi kenyataan yang paling tidak disukainya adalah usia Namjoon yang ternyata lebih muda darinya. Catat. Lebih muda!

Apa dunia sedang menertawainya sekarang? Walaupun usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, tapi Namjoon sudah menjadi seorang dokter, dosen, dan apa lagi tadi itu? _Oh god_! Selama ini Namjoon selalu ke rumah sakit karena laki-laki mesum itu ternyata adalah seorang kepala ER!

Dan jangan tanya dari mana Seokjin tahu itu semua. Tentu saja dari Himchan dan Seokjin merasa harga dirinya benar-benar sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

Seokjin tidak suka ini. Titik.

Tatapan mata bulatnya tidak berubah, jari telunjuknya masih mengacung tegak pada Namjoon yang memasang wajah bodoh mendengar pernyataan singkat -namun cukup untuk membuatnya tercengang- barusan.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mau menertawaiku?" Ucap Seokjin sewot. Posisinya kini sudah berubah. Duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Merajuk manis karena masih tidak menerima kenyataan konyol hidupnya.

"Hah?" Ini Namjoon, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. _Well_ , jangan salahkan dia dan otaknya. Namjoon itu jenius, tapi tidak dalam hal menentukan usia dari penampilan. Karena, _damn_ , Seokjin sama sekali tidak terlihat lebih tua darinya.

DUK.

Satu hantaman bantal menyapa wajah tampannya.

"Aww! YA!."

"APA?!" Bentak Seokjin sekali lagi, dada lelaki manis itu tampak naik turun menahan amarah. "Berhenti memasang wajah itu, aku semakin kesal!" Dan usai mengucapkan satu kalimat itu Seokjin membanting dirinya ke tempat tidur dan berbaring memunggungi sang suami.

Sementara Namjoon masih berdiri tegak di sisi tempat tidur dengan sebuah bantal di tangan. Namjoon hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Seokjin sangat marah, bahkan tampak sangat murka. Apa salahnya? Lelaki tampan berambut merah muda itu kemudia mengedikkan bahu lalu melangkah untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, berniat untuk segara tidur saja dari pada terus menatapi bentuk tubuh Seokjin yang tampak sangat indah dari belakang, Namjoon rasanya jadi sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh semampai itu di bawah kungkungannya. Lalu… – nah kan, jadi keterusan. Namjoon menggeleng kuat, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya barusan.

Namun, belum sempat tubuhnya berbaring suara Seokjin yang dikiranya sudah tertidur menginterupsi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lelaki cantik itu menoleh, menatap sengit suaminya.

"Tidur?" Jawab Namjoon tampak tidak yakin dengan mengangkat bantal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Mendengar jawaban Namjoon, Seokjin langsung bangkit, "Siapa bilang kau boleh tidur di sini?"

"Ini kamarku, sayang. Tempat tidurku. Tempat tidur kita."

"Kita?" Idiiiih Seokjin geli. Sejak kapan ada _**Kita**_ diantara dirinya dan Namjoon. "Tidak boleh. Titik. Kalau kau tidak mau aku pulang." Ancamnya pada Namjoon.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh tidur denganmu?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Ih! Terserah aku! Kau menyebalkan! Hiks"

Namjoon terkesiap, siapa sangka Seokjin sampai menangis begitu. Namjoon berharap tanah menenggelamkannya sekarang, mengubur dirinya dari pada harus melihat istrinya yang manis menangis.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Kaki Seokjin bergerak kesana kemari, menendang-nendang _absurd_ hingga tempat tidur Namjoon kini dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Sama mengenaskan nya dengan sang pemilik yang kini menghela napas pasrah menyerah pada sang istri. Namjoon memilih untuk mengalah malam ini karena entah karena alasan apa Seokjin benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Dan ia tidak ingin semakin mengacaukan suasana.

"Hei.." Namjoon memundurkan langkahnya dengan hati-hati, kedua tangan besarnya terangkat di depan dada dan berucap lembut. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan tidur dibawah. Tenanglah, sayang."

Seokjin yang tidak mengamuk mendengar panggilan ' _sayang'_ dari Namjoon sudah benar-benar cukup membuktikan kalau saat ini istrinya itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Well, sedikit banyak Namjoon sudah mulai mengenal sang istri lebih jauh. Ekhem.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sigh_. Namjoon menghela napas panjang setelah selesai menyiapkan tempat yang akan menjadi alasnya untuk tidur malam ini. Tepat di sisi tempat tidur yang Seokjin tempati. Ah, Seokjin sudah tertidur kalau mau tahu. Namjoon sempat meninggalkannya beberapa saat sendirian tadi.

Usai menegak segelas penuh air putih yang disimpannya di nakas tempat tidur, Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Seokjin sebentar. Pipi nya masih sedikit merah –bekas sehabis menangis sepertinya, kelopak mata dan bulu mata nya masih basah, rambut berwarna senada rumput lautnya juga acak-acakan, namun masih tetap saja cantik di mata Namjoon. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengusap sayang pipi tembam istrinya. "Maafkan aku." Lirihnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sebenarnya, tapi apapun itu aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis."

"Selamat tidur, sayang."

Dan sebuah ciuman di pucuk kepala Seokjin dari Namjoon menutup interaksi mereka untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, hiks this is miniminidiot(T_T)

maafkan karena meninggalkan kalian tersayang sampai sepuluh bulaaan ToT huweeee

I really miss you guys sooo much :(

I miss Namjin too, so badly!

butuh asupan moment Namjin plis T_T

maafkan baru bisa update karena personal reason dan sibuk dengan masa depan:')

sebulan ini senggang (mudah"an), jadi bsa menulis lagi untuk sementara :') yang punya link" atau banyak moment Namjin boleh bagi" dong ya ya?:*

langsung k PM aja yuuuk :* :*

terimakasih buat yang udah baca, bersedia meriview dan bahkan rela menunggu untuk semua ff ku:')

terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kalian semangat sy untuk menulis, sy cinta kaliaaan~:)


End file.
